The present disclosure relates to a multiple parameter sensor-transmitter/receiver unit which may be installed on or removed from an energized electric power line, such as an overhead power line. With the advent of Smart-Grid applications for electric power systems, there is an ever increasing need for a device that measures electric, mechanical, and environmental parameters of the power line and captures photo images of faults and lightning strokes on power lines.
In order to address the increasing need for monitoring power lines, devices have been developed that attach directly to the power line. These devices generally require a power source, such as batteries or solar panels. When utilizing batteries, regular maintenance must be performed to replace the batteries, which can become costly. When solar panels are used, the device may only be powered during sunny weather conditions and during daylight hours. Therefore, there is a need for a device which is low maintenance and can be constantly powered independent of weather conditions.
Utility companies invest significant capital into power systems and want to protect that investment from damage that could occur during faults, such as when trees fall onto power lines; or when direct lightning strokes contact power lines and equipment and indirect lightning strokes induce high voltage and high magnitude currents in power lines. When a fault occurs, a significant amount of resources can be required to determine the location and extend of damage caused by the fault. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can locate and assess the cause of the fault without requiring significant resources.